Have you seen her dressed in blue ?
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: House et Cuddy sont en stage dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Loin de Princeton, ils laissent leurs sentiments s'exprimer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: J'ai voulu acheter les droits d'auteurs de House, MD mais si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas eu assez d'argent pour m'offrir un jet privé... Donc, House, MD appartient toujours à Fox :)  
**Spoiler**: Aucun  
**Commentaires**: J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic après avoir vu _Shutter Island_... Mais on oublie Rachel Solando et autres Andrew Laeddis. J'ai commencé le bouquin hier ( Shutter Island, de Dennis Lehane ), je vous le recommande vivement !

Entre 5 et 10 chapitres de prévus. Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Have you seen her dressed in blue ?**

Allongée sur un matelas vieux comme le monde, Cuddy fixait le plafond sujet à un dégât des eaux. Elle avait accepté un stage en hôpital psychiatrique pour apprendre à gérer les patients instables. La vétusté du bâtiment la faisait sérieusement regretter. Son lit fut secoué, mais ce n'était pas elle qui bougeait. C'était House, installé sur la couche du bas des lits superposés.

« Vous ne pouvez pas tenir en repos cinq minutes ? » pesta-t-elle.

« Non. »

Elle soupira.

« Pourquoi vous avez décidé de m'accompagner ? Une petite semaine sans vos chers patients, ça fait long. »

« Votre décolleté me manquerait trop. »

« Ça suffit ! Dormez ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, bien décidée à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Au loin, on entendit un cri, suivi d'un rire hystérique. Un malade insomniaque apparemment. Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

« Cuddy l'intouchable directrice a peur ! »

« Oui, j'ai peur... Maintenant vous me laissez dormir ! »

Elle se tourna face au mur, comme si cela changeait quelque chose.

« Je peux monter vous rassurer... » plaisanta-t-il en brisant le silence.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Vous êtes infirme et il n'y a même pas d'échelle. »

« Je peux faire un effort si vous ne portez qu'un string rouge... »

« House ! »

« Le noir me va aussi ! »

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ferma les yeux et ignora ses incessants appels. Il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé par une forme grise qui glissa du lit de Cuddy. Cuddy elle-même, vêtue d'un tee-shirt cendré et d'un short noir. Du fait de sa petite taille sans talons, elle peina à poser les pieds sur le sol, ce qui fit remonter son haut et les courbes de ses hanches furent dévoilées. Le bruit sourd de ses orteils sur le béton lui fit fermer les yeux et simuler un sommeil profond. Il perçut ses pas hésitants jusqu'à leur minuscule salle d'eau. Elle expulsa son dîner déjà peu consistant dans les toilettes et se posta contre le lavabo, regardant son reflet pâle dans le miroir fendillé. Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage, puis consentit à retourner se coucher. House se leva brusquement et attrapa son poignet, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

« Cuddy, ça va ? »

« Oui... » murmura-t-elle. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, lui caressant le dos. Elle se laissa aller et posa sa joue sur son épaule, ses mains sur ses omoplates. Il la libéra, lui sourit et la laissa remonter dans son lit. Il s'endormit comme un bébé, mais c'était une autre affaire pour sa patronne, troublée par son comportement.

Elle posa la main sur son épaule. Il remua puis ouvrit les yeux, panorama sur son décolleté. Elle était déjà habillée. Le lin noir de sa jupe dévoilait habilement ses mollets, sa veste cintrée grise un caraco sombre qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de ses seins. Il aurait voulu être réveillé ainsi tous les jours.

« Debout, House. » souffla-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta docilement. Elle alla dans la salle d'eau, récupéra quelques affaires et les posa sur le bureau. Il prit d'assaut la cabine de douche après avoir avalé ses comprimés matinaux de Vicodin. Lorsqu'il sortit, elle était assise sur la vieille chaise en acier et noircissait ses cils. Elle reposa son tube de mascara et passa sa brosse à cheveux sur sa crinière, lissant ses boucles brunes. Il aurait voulu être la brosse. Caresser ses cheveux. Sa nuque. Sa joue. Ses lèvres... Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas laisser ses pensées divaguer. Elle ne lui permettrait jamais de la toucher de cette façon... Il boita jusqu'au piètre placard qui égayait la pièce grise. Il en extirpa quelque vêtements, et retourna se cacher dans la salle de bains. Il n'allait tout de même pas donner sa superbe anatomie en spectacle.

* * *

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le 1er chapitre !

* * *

Un ' _Et merde ! _' la fit sursauter. Elle ne savait pas à quoi cela était du, mais elle était très craintive depuis la veille. Elle hésitait entre le fait qu'elle était coincée pendant une semaine dans un bâtiment vétuste abritant des fous, allant des schizophrènes passifs aux paranoïaques violents, et entre le fait qu'elle allait devoir supporter House pendant ce stage jour et nuit.

« Qu'est ce qui passe ? »

« J'ai pas ma canne. »

Elle l'avisai contre le lit, entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et lui tendit sans prendre la peine de jeter un oeil. L'étreinte de la nuit précédente l'avait chamboulée. Elle était presque en colère. Elle voulait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas. Tout devenait confus. Elle se rassit, et soupira. A quoi jouait-il, à quoi jouait-elle ? Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit sourd de sa canne sur le sol, elle attrapa son passe, sa blouse blanche et ouvrit la porte. House la suivit, pourtant peu enthousiaste de partager son petit déjeuner avec le personnel de l'établissement.

Il passèrent la journée cachés derrière une vitre sans tain, à assister à des séances de discussions entre patients, surveillées par des psychiatres, Dès que la scène dérapait, et que Cuddy frissonnait, il posait son bras autour de ses épaules. Ses spasmes se calmaient instantanément. Elle ne disait rien, ne tournait même pas ses yeux vers lui, mais il savait qu'elle était rassurée. Il retirait son bras lorsque la tension qui régnait sur la pièce à côté redescendait. Et répétait l'opération dès qu'il sentait sa crainte refaire surface.

Elle lui avait murmuré un « Bonne nuit. » à peine audible et s'était hissée dans son lit. Il était conscient qu'elle l'évitait, malgré le fait qu'elle ne le repoussait pas lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Elle était perdue, et il aimait ça.

Tétanisée par le froid, elle était descendue de sa couchette en plein milieu de la nuit et s'était discrètement réfugiée entre les draps de son employé. Il avait fait semblant de dormir, pour ne pas la faire fuir, ni l'effrayer. Elle posa son dos contre son torse et déplaça doucement son bras jusqu'à son ventre. En saisissant son poignet, elle avait senti son pouls, aussi rapide et essoufflé que le sien. Il ne dormait pas, elle en avait la preuve. Il enfouit son front dans ses cheveux, trouva sa nuque et ils s'endormirent. Ils étaient à l'étroit mais se tenaient chaud.

Une sonnerie stridente beaucoup moins agréable et douce que le contact du corps de l'autre retentit. House avança la main vers le réveil, et heurta un corps. Le temps d'émerger, il se souvint qu'il avait sagement dormi avec Cuddy. Elle frappa l'objet devenu bruyant de sa main et se leva, sans adresser quelque parole ou regard que ce soit avec l'homme qui l'avait rassurée et réchauffée toute la nuit. Il la regarda s'éclipser dans la salle d'eau, son peignoir sous le bras. Le verrou claqua. Il détourna le regard au profit du sommier au dessus de lui. Il avala les deux dernières pilules de Vicodin contenues dans le petit tube orange qui trônait fièrement sur sa table de nuit. L'eau de la douche coulait toujours au même rythme. Il pensa qu'elle s'était effondrée et se précipita vers la porte, ne prenant pas garde à sa jambe et préparé mentalement à voir le corps de Cuddy choir dans la cabine de douche, une mare de sang sous sa tête. Au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée, il se souvint de son attitude froide et distante. Si il entrait dans cette pièce et qu'elle était en pleine forme, elle serait capable de faire un scandale, et plus jamais il ne pourrait l'entourer de ses bras. _Primum Non Nocere_, il n'avait pas prêté serment sur celui d'Hippocrate pour rien. Il pressa la poignée. Elle était verrouillée. Il tambourina sur la porte, inexplicablement pris de panique.

* * *

Héhé !

Héhéhé ! Ah, que j'aime faire ma Shore ! * rire diabolique *

J'vous poste le chapitre 3 demain ! :) Love you all


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews ! :) Je vous poste la suite demain, vers 16h30. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Cuddy ! Répondez ! »  
Il perçut le bruit d'un robinet qu'on referme difficilement et Cuddy se trouvait face à lui quelques instants plus tard, enroulée dans son peignoir.  
« Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées... »  
Il ne put rien répondre. De fines gouttelettes d'eau roulaient de son front à son menton et venaient s'écraser sur sa clavicule, ses cheveux mouillés étaient plaqués sur ses épaules légèrement dénudées, sa peau scintillait de par la douche. Son corps parfait l'hypnotisait.  
« Je peux ? » murmura-t-elle.  
Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer et s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bains.

La journée se composa d'une visite de l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, au large de New-York, et de celle des chambres des malades, pendant qu'ils étaient en salle commune ou se promenaient tranquillement dans le jardin.  
Ils durent passer des dalles de béton aux chemins tortueux et boueux. House prenait appui sur Cuddy lorsque l'accès était trop complexe pour lui et sa canne. Aucun des deux n'allait se plaindre de cette proximité rassurante, si ce n'est qu'ils n'échangeaient pas un seul mot. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : ils tombèrent dans la boue. Cuddy se releva en hurlant que le nettoyage de son jogging allait lui prendre une journée entière. House sourit. Elle lui avait enfin adressé la parole. Sous son air goguenard, elle éclata de rire et l'entraîna, sous l'œil ébahi du psychiatre qui les précédait. Cuddy se rassit aux côtés de House, toujours dans la boue.  
« Dr Cuddy, vous voulez que j'aille chercher de l'aide pour relever le Dr House ? »  
« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Merci, Dr O'Neill. »  
Elle se leva et tendit les mains à House. Il les saisit, et se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Exagérément. Cuddy s'écarta et suivit le Dr O'Neill. Ils partirent déjeuner et firent un tour dans les bâtiments de l'asile. Les couloirs, ainsi que les chambres, étaient sombres, morbides, austères. Lorsque le Dr O'Neill ne les regardait pas, ils se tenaient la main. C'était surtout la jeune femme qui prenait l'initiative.

Le soir tomba. Les patients retrouvèrent leurs chambres respectives, non sans agitation. House et Cuddy rentrèrent dans l'aile réservée au personnel. La jeune femme prit une douche, House se laissa tomber sur son lit, pour se relever aussi tôt. Il fouilla dans son sac et trouva un de ses précieux flacons de Vicodin. Il goba deux cachets, surpris de se rendre compte que passer une journée aux côtés de Cuddy lui avait fait oublier la douleur. Il s'assit au bureau, et vit son mascara, qu'elle avait oublié sur la table. Il le tripotait nerveusement, l'esprit ailleurs. Il leur restait 3 jours. Elle n'avait pas haussé le ton une seule fois depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Qu'en seraient-ils lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à Princeton ? Elle le laisserait jouer avec sa console vidéo, fuir les consultations et regarder son soap favori dans la chambre d'un comateux, et il pourrait la câliner à n'importe quel moment de la journée ? Elle continuerait de le harceler pour qu'il fasse son travail à la clinique, il ne pourrait plus la toucher et devrait se contenter de plonger les yeux dans son décolleté ? Ils devaient en parler. Mais surtout pas maintenant, au risque de tout gâcher. D'abord il tenterait quelque chose, ensuite ils discuteraient. La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit, il n'y prêta même pas attention.  
Cuddy revêtit un short et un tee-shirt noirs, se sécha rapidement les cheveux avec une serviette vieille et rêche et s'assit sur la jambe valide de House. Il la tint fermement par les hanches et elle enfouit son visage dans son cou. Sa barbe de 3 jours picotait ses joues et son nez, mais c'était agréable.  
« Merci d'être là... » murmura-t-elle.  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que deux grands coups ébranlèrent la porte. Cuddy laissa échapper un long soupir et House la libéra de son étreinte, à regret. Elle ouvrit la porte, et tomba sur le Dr O'Neill qui en profita pour se rincer l'oeil.  
« Hum... Bonsoir Dr Cuddy... Ça vous dirait de descendre au réfectoire, manger un bout ? »  
« C'est gentil, mais j'ai déjà dîné... »  
« Demain ? » insista-t-il.  
House fit son apparition, sous le regard surpris d'O'Neill. Ce dernier avait oublié que Cuddy avait été obligée de partager sa chambre.  
« Le Dr Cuddy et moi-même rejoignons New-York demain soir, je l'emmène au restaurant. »  
Cuddy se retourna, interloquée. House et O'Neill se massacraient du regard. Le psychiatre abdiqua.  
« Bien... Désolé de vous avoir importunée, Dr Cuddy. Passez une bonne nuit. »  
Il s'éloigna. House ferma la porte, les yeux rivés dans ceux de sa patronne.  
« Comment ça, on va au restaurant demain soir ? » lança-t-elle.  
« Vous préférez passer la soirée avec cet abruti ? »  
« House, vous êtes jaloux ? »  
« Vous aimez la cuisine française ? »  
« Vous êtes jaloux, House ! House, jaloux ! Mais qui l'eût cru ? »  
Il s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Cuddy ne devait absolument pas tomber dans les bras du psychiatre. Elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Elle avait raison, il était jaloux. Il attendit qu'elle se couche pour retourner dans la chambre. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle était allongée dans son lit, à lui, lui tournant le dos. Comme si elle boudait. Mais le fait qu'elle ne soit pas montée dans le sien prouvait le contraire... Soit il la rejoignait, soit il tentait en vain d'accéder au lit du dessus, soit il dormait à même le sol. Il choisit la première solution, qui était de loin la plus abordable. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et se blottit contre elle. Elle se retourna et posa son front contre son torse nu. Il avait retiré le haut de son pyjama lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'elle passerait la nuit à ses côtés...

* * *

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai renversé du lait sur mon ordinateur, ce qui explique mon retard, mais j'ai récupéré mon disque dur ! Ouaaaaaah ! Pas le système, par contre... Alors je squatte l'ordi de mes parents.  
J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir tout réecrire... Oh, je l'aurais fait !  
Je vous poste le chapitre 5 tout à l'heure ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Exactement comme la veille, le réveil sonna, mais aucun des deux ne leva le bras pour l'éteindre, simplement trop bien collés l'un à l'autre. Le bruit strident persistait dans leurs oreilles. Cuddy remua. Les mains du diagnosticien l'empêchaient de s'extirper de leur cocon.  
« House... Je vais devoir me lever... »  
« Restez encore un peu... »  
« Laissez moi éteindre ce foutu réveil ! »  
Il lâcha son bras, la laissa se retourner pour aplatir son frêle poing sur l'origine de leur réveil. D'un mouvement brusque, elle sauta du lit et tomba lamentablement sur le sol, mais elle avait réussi à se lever. Somnolant, House s'était contenté de sourire à son ricanement victorieux. Après une douche rapide, elle refit surface habillée d'un tailleur bleu ciel, il était toujours au chaud sous les draps.

« Debout ! » insista Cuddy en prenant place derrière le bureau. « Aujourd'hui, on assiste à des séances de blabla sans vitres sans tain... »  
« Ça va être drôle, vous allez être _in situ,_ et vous allez avoir encore plus peur... »  
« House ! » le réprimanda-t-elle doucement.  
« Mais pas de panique, Dr Cuddy ! Le grand, l'illustre Dr House est là pour vous sauver des griffes des méchants catatoniques ! »  
Il la vit sourire tandis qu'elle refermait son tube de mascara. Il avala ses pilules de Vicodin et prit sa douche.

Il la trouva allongée sur son lit en position foetale. Il enfila son tee-shirt qu'il avait malencontreusement laissé tomber avant d'entrer dans la salle d'eau et s'assit aux côtés de Cuddy. Un long silence s'installa. Il osa enfin briser la glace :  
« Ça va ? »  
« Oui... Juste un peu fatiguée... »  
« C'est pas étonnant, après toutes les galipettes qu'on a fait hier soir... Je ne vous aurai jamais crue si vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez aussi perverse. Mini-Greg ne s'en est toujours pas remis. »  
Elle lui lança un regard noir, mêlé à l'incompréhension.  
« Mais c'est une blague ! »  
« J'aurais dû m'en douter... »  
Elle sourit et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il passa son bras dans son dos, attrapa sa hanche et la fit basculer sur son épaule. Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête et respira son parfum une dernière fois, avant de se lever.  
« On a une navette à 20 heures. » annonça-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

La journée s'était bien passée, Cuddy n'avait pas sursauté une seule fois et O'Neill s'était fait discret. Ils étaient remontés dans leur chambre en fin d'après-midi, l'occasion de prendre une douche et de s'habiller plus convenablement.

Cuddy sortit de la salle de bains, vêtue d'une robe bleue cobalt à bretelles qui s'arrêtait sous son genou. Une rangée de perles noires stagnaient sur sa clavicule, une ceinture noire serrait sa taille, accordée à des escarpins sombres. House ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif.  
« Prêt d'une aide-soignante. » précisa Cuddy.  
« Vous êtes magnifique... »  
« Merci... Je vous retourne le compliment ! »  
« La chemise propre et le pantalon en toile, c'est mon grand maximum ! »  
Un silence gêné persista. Il secoua la tête. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Il ne devait pas être perdu par son corps, son allure. Il s'était décidé, ce soir, leur relation prendrait un nouveau tournant. Peu importaient les conséquences, cela faisait 20 ans qu'il la voulait. Il ne supportait plus les paroles et regards charmeurs des donateurs, des médecins, des infirmiers, des patients, de leurs proches... Elle le rendait fou, avec ses déhanchés innocents, ses décolletés outrageants, ses jupes moulantes... Ce stage lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il l'aimait, depuis le premier jour. Depuis l'université du Michigan.

Cuddy s'approcha de lui et remit sa cravate droite. Pour une fois que lui, Gregory House, mettait une cravate, autant que ça soit bien fait... Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il déglutit difficilement. Son parfum aux agrumes titillait ses narines.  
« Dr House, vous êtes très élégant ce soir... »  
La gorge nouée, il ne put rien répondre. Et elle le sentit.  
« On y va ? On va rater la navette. » dit-elle en attrapant son sac noir.  
Il sortit sa veste en cuir de son placard et la posa sur les épaules de Cuddy en marmonnant :  
« Il fait froid, à cette heure-ci... »

Elle apprécia l'attention et sourit, mais il lui avait déjà tourné le dos. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et marchèrent en silence jusqu'au port improvisé, ou des navettes passaient toutes les 4 heures pour ramener le personnel à New-York, et les déposer pour leur service. Parfois des patients guéris faisaient le trajet.  
Ils effectueraient la traversée de 20 minutes avec la psychiatre Patricia McGovern, qui préféra s'asseoir à l'intérieur derrière un verre de whisky.

Son patient Andrew Laeddis avait essayé de se suicider, devant elle.

Lors de son internement dix mois plus tôt, il affirmait s'appeler Teddy Daniels et avoir perdu sa femme Dolores dans un incendie, dont le pyromane était Laeddis.  
Il passait ses journées dans son lit, se plaignant de migraines mais refusant l'aspirine qu'on lui proposait, sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas subir de lobotomie transorbitale, comme George Noyce.  
L'aide des médecins l'avait mis sur le chemin de la guérison. Il aspirait à une vie paisible, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entre dans le bureau de McGovern, jette un verre en cristal au sol en tente de se trancher l'artère fémorale à l'aide d'un des débris. Il n'y était pas parvenu, mais avait détruit 8 mois de psychanalyse... Il réclamait Chuck Aule, à présent.  
Cuddy était sur le pont, appuyée contre le garde-fou et observait les lumières de l'hôpital s'éloigner peu à peu dans la nuit noire. Elle enfouit un peu plus son nez dans la veste, humant le parfum de l'homme qui avait eu la bienveillance de lui prêter. Le froid frappait ses jambes. Elle aurait dû chercher une robe plus longue, ou un pantalon... Elle savait qu'il ferait froid ce soir, mais elle savait aussi que House aimait ses jambes. Elle comptait bien faire avancer leur relation. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle mit ça sur le compte du souffle frais qui cinglait son visage, mais savait pertinemment que c'était dû au plaisir, à la surprise et à l'émotion de découvrir le bon côté de House.  
« House... » murmura-t-elle en prenant une longue inspiration dans le col de son blouson. Son odeur... Elle adorait son odeur. Une forme cylindrique dans une de ses poches attira son attention. Un tube de Vicodin... Et quelques préservatifs. Elle sourit. Elle en avait pris, elle aussi. L'issue de la soirée semblait inévitable. Elle remit ses affaires en place et leva les yeux vers les nuages. Elle sursauta. House, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, se tenait à côté d'elle, et depuis un long moment, apparemment. Elle rougit et détourna le regard. Il allait fuir, c'était certain. Il avait toutes les preuves de ses sentiments. Mais il ne fuit pas. Il posa sa canne contre la rambarde, se glissa derrière Cuddy et l'étreignit. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre jusqu'à leur arrivée à New-York.


	5. Chapter 5

J'avoue m'être beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, ç'ui là... (Je n'y connais rien en vins, au fait.)  
Bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews ! :)

* * *

Ils descendirent du bateau et House lui prit la main, naturellement. Ils marchèrent un moment, il semblait bien connaître la Grosse Pomme. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une façade cossue où était discrètement inscrit _Chez Marcel_. House laissa entrer Cuddy, tel un gentleman. Un serveur les accueillit et les plaça au fond de la salle presque vide. C'était assez étonnant, puisque le restaurant avait bonne réputation.

« Qu'est ce que vous prenez ? » demanda House lorsque le serveur vint prendre leur commande.

« Une salade composée. Et vous ? »

« Un boeuf bourguignon. Le leur est excellent, vous devriez goûter. »

« Je suis végétarienne. »

« Et pour la boisson ? » osa les interrompre le jeune homme, bloc-notes et stylo bille à la main.

« Du bordeaux, cuvée 1999. »

Le serveur nota sur une frêle feuille de papier et s'éclipsa.

« Vous semblez être un habitué, House. »

« Ça vous étonne ? »

Elle sourit, c'était un homme plein de surprises, aussi bonnes que mauvaises. C'était sans doute ce qu'elle préférait chez lui. Il était imprévisible. Capable du meilleur comme du pire.

Le serveur revint, déposa leurs plats et la bouteille de vin, puis les laissa seuls. Cuddy lança un ' Bon appétit ! ' enthousiaste et plia une feuille de laitue à l'aide de ses couverts. Aucun de ses gestes n'échappèrent à House. Sa façon habile de torturer sa salade, de la piquer sur sa fourchette, de la porter à sa bouche... Ses lèvres qui s'attardent sur la fine argenterie... Il aurait aimé être laitue. Il se résigna à attaquer son boeuf. Délicieux, comme d'habitude. Au moment où Cuddy allait empaler une tomate cerise, House la lui vola.

« Hey ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Si vous voulez cette tomate, venez la chercher. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle sourit lorsqu'il mut sa fourchette en imitant un avion. Elle eut le temps d'en attraper le manche et de gober la petite boule rouge sucrée. Sur cette fourchette, il y avait un peu des lèvres du diagnosticien... Baiser à distance... Elle chipa un oignon qui accompagnait le boeuf et le laissa fondre entre ses dents, sans même offrir à House l'opportunité de le récupérer. Ils se mirent à rire comme des adolescents. House commanda une seconde bouteille de vin. Il ôta discrètement une chaussure et caressa la jambe nue de Cuddy de son orteil. Elle frissonna. Elle aimait ça. Un étage plus haut, ils échangèrent un regard brûlant. Le serveur brisa l'ambiance torride en amenant la carte des desserts.

« 2 mousses au citron, s'il vous plaît. » demanda House sans même toucher la carte.

« Bien, monsieur... » répondit le serveur interloqué en s'éloignant.

« Et mon avis ? » grogna Cuddy.

« Depuis la fac vous adorez ces mousses ! »

Elle sourit. « C'est vrai... C'est bizarre que vous vous en souveniez... »

« Je ne pourrai jamais oublier mes années de fac... »

Il détourna le regard. Cuddy sourit, elle avait repris le contrôle de la situation et comptait bien en profiter. Les desserts arrivèrent, elle commanda 2 vodkas pomme et plongea son doigt dans sa mousse. Elle tendit innocemment sa main à House. Il lapa le citron d'un coup de langue précis, qui s'éternisa. Il embrassa la pulpe du doigt du bout des lèvres, puis le mordilla tendrement. Le groom déposa leurs vodkas, interrompant brutalement ses clients. Il avait hésité à leur resservir de l'alcool. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air de perdre l'emprise d'eux mêmes. Après tout, ça ne le concernait pas. Tant qu'ils n'oubliaient pas le pourboire...

Et ils ne l'oublièrent pas. House alla payer la note au bar et acheta une bouteille de champagne rosé ainsi que 2 coupes. Il fourra le tout dans un grand sac en papier. Le couple poussa la porte de sortie, bras dessus bras dessous, et se dirigèrent vers le port. Les effets nocifs de l'alcool semblaient s'être consumés dans leur sang bouillant de désir, de l'envie du corps de l'autre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ? »

House remarqua qu'elle avait la chaire de poule. Il murmura un ' Bougez pas. ' et entra dans la friperie qu'ils venaient de dépasser. Il en sortit quelques instants plus tard, un châle bleu marine dans les mains. Il le déposa sur les épaules de Cuddy, ses lèvres frôlaient sa gorge. Elle noua ses mains derrière sa nuque, se colla à lui et chuchota ' Merci '. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. La doyenne recula et reprit sa marche, un sourire au coin des lèvres. House la suivit et rattrapa son bras. Elle adorait le faire poireauter, et elle comptait bien faire durer leur petit jeu aussi longtemps que possible.

* * *

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers** : 'She's A Rainbow' appartient aux Pierres qui Roulent ;) Hop, pour le plaisir des oreilles : www deezer com/listen-2677126  
21 heures tapantes, comme prévu ! * fière * Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews =D

* * *

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, profitant de l'air frais de New-York en silence. House passa timidement son bras dans le dos de Cuddy. Timidement ? Ce mot ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il décrivait à la perfection son attitude envers sa patronne. Contrairement à leurs constantes disputes à Princeton-Plainsboro, qui n'avaient rien d'introverti.

Lorsqu'elle posa sa joue contre son épaule, il attrapa sa hanche. Arrivés à destination, ils s'assirent sur un banc, face à l'océan. La prochaine navette pour leur île partait dans une heure. Cuddy s'installa à sa gauche, prenant garde à ne pas froisser sa robe. Ils regardèrent les cargos arriver, partir, briser les flots, libérer des flux de touristes et de New-Yorkais arrivant de n'importe où dans le monde. La jeune femme se tourna de quelques degrés, et plaça ses jambes sur la cuisse valide de son diagnosticien. Il caressa sa joue du pouce, ses yeux se noyant dans les siens. Elle posa sa tête dans son cou, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration. Elle ne l'embrasserait pas encore, elle voulait que cela dure longtemps, très longtemps. Une fois qu'ils auront consommé leur attirance, que leur restera-t-il ? Elle était trop bien, seule avec lui. Et c'était réciproque.

Ils descendirent de la navette, enlacés et rieurs. 2 infirmières rejoignirent le bâtiment à grandes enjambées, laissant les médecins marcher seuls. Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, fatigués mais d'attaque pour une veillée. Ils ôtèrent leurs vestes et leurs chaussures. House jeta ses couvertures sur le sol et sortit la bouteille de champagne de son sac. Il avala deux Vicodin et se laissa tomber sur le sol, suivi de Cuddy. Il lui tendit une coupe et délogea son iPod de sa table de nuit. Cuddy attrapa l'écouteur qu'il lui tendit et reconnut l'introduction de _She's a rainbow_. Elle se laissa porter par les accords de piano et vida sa coupe d'une traite. Elle entendit House murmurer :

« You're like a rainbow... ». Il se resservit du rosé. Elle l'imita avant de protester :  
« Mais non ! C'est ' She ' ! »  
« Lisa, tu es un arc-en-ciel. * » souffla-t-il solennellement, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle éclata de rire.  
« House ! Vous êtes bourré ! »  
« Toi aussi. »  
« Non non non non non ! » soutint-elle en sentant son euphorie s'amplifier.  
Il s'apprêta à sceller leurs lèvres lorsqu'elle le stoppa d'une main sur le torse.  
« Allez, Lisa... Ça fait plus de 2 jours que tu me provoques... Tu dors avec moi, tu... »  
« On est bourrés, on va regretter. »  
« Tu le veux autant que moi. »  
« On est bourrés ! »  
« A quoi ça sert de se saouler si on ne peut pas en profiter pour faire des choses qu'on est sensé regretter après ? »

Il insista sur le dernier mot. Elle le regarda, vaincue. Croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque, elle l'embrassa. Les phalanges du diagnosticien caressèrent spontanément ses hanches, le creux de ses reins, son abdomen, son sternum. Ils se libérèrent de leurs vêtements avec fièvre, se laissant fondre sous les étreintes et les baisers brûlants de l'autre.

Des coups dans la porte les réveillèrent brutalement. Ils étaient endormis à même le sol, enroulés dans les couvertures. Cuddy se redressa, paniquée.  
« Greg ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »  
« On sauve les apparences. File dans la salle de bains. »  
Elle attrapa son peignoir et s'exécuta. House enfila un caleçon et tituba jusqu'à la raison de leur réveil. La douleur se fit plus violente que d'habitude. Depuis combien d'heures avait-il vécu sans hydrocodone ? Il ravala sa grimace et ouvrit la porte, s'efforçant de faire bonne figure. O'Neill le dévisagea, la bouche grande ouverte avant de lâcher :  
« Je rêve où vous dormiez ? »  
« A votre avis ? Vous croyez qu'un mec parfaitement réveillé se balade en caleçon toute la journée ? »  
« Vous avez vu l'heure, Dr House ? Il est 10 heures ! On vous attend dans la salle de réunion ! »  
« On arrive. » dit-il en refermant la porte. Le psychiatre la retint.  
« On ? Le Dr Cuddy aussi a fait la grasse matinée ? »  
« Lis... Euh... Si vous ne l'avez pas vue, c'est que oui ! »  
O'Neill manqua de se prendre la porte en pleine figure. Cuddy avait dormi autant que lui ? C'était très suspect.  
La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bains, tandis que House avalait ses précieuses pilules de Vicodin. Un lourd silence s'installa.  
« Je... Greg, tu regrettes ? » demanda-t-elle en enfilant ses sous-vêtements.  
« Absolument pas. C'était génial... »  
Elle sourit et lui tourna le dos pour extraire un tailleur cyan de l'armoire. Il fit silencieusement irruption derrière elle et cala son front au creux de sa nuque.  
« On en discutera ce soir, Lisa. On est en retard pour le bilan de fin de stage. »  
Il s'éloigna au profit de la salle d'eau. Elle se racla la gorge.  
« On sauve les apparences, comme tu as dit ? »  
« Oui. Ce qui implique d'éviter O'Neill, Dr Cuddy. »  
Soulagée, elle sourit une nouvelle fois.

Assis dans la salle de réunion, ils s'évitaient encore plus que d'habitude. Ne s'adressant pas la parole et tournant la tête dès que leurs regards se croisaient.

3 internes en médecine, 2 futurs psychiatres et autant d'infirmières stagiaires établirent leur fameux bilan, sous les remarques cassantes du Dr O'Neill. D'une humeur massacrante parce que House lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied en _faisant la grasse matinée avec Cuddy_. Le diagnosticien soupira d'ennui. Sa compagne appuyait sa joue contre son poing, comme si sa tête allait se décrocher de son cou et tomber sur son classeur.

O'Neill se leva, remercia ses élèves qui s'enfuirent dans leurs chambres, préparer leurs bagages. Ils partaient le lendemain à 8 heures du matin.

* * *

* = Deux options : 1) l'alcool rend House complètement guimauve - 2) L'auteur n'a pas trouvé mieux et va manger du céleri pour se faire pardonner

Suite et fin, demain dans l'après-midi.


	7. Chapter 7

'My god, déjà la fin... La fin d'une semaine d'écriture, ça fait tout bizarre...  
L'écoute de She's A Rainbow est fortement conseillée =D J'vous préviens quand...  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

House ferma derrière lui la porte de la chambre. Cuddy ne put attendre plus longtemps et se jeta dans ses bras.  
« Tu m'as manqué. » hoqueta-t-elle.  
Ils restèrent un moment serrés l'un contre l'autre, appuyés contre le mur, ce qui limitait la douleur qui persistait dans la cuisse du diagnosticien. Sans la lâcher, il annonça difficilement :  
« Cud... Lisa, il faut qu'on parle. »  
Elle se mordit la langue.  
« Je t'écoute. »  
« Bon... On était saouls, et... »  
Cuddy recula, ses yeux menaçaient de s'écouler sur ses joues.  
« Tu veux tout arrêter, c'est ça ? »  
Elle traversa la pièce et s'adossa contre le mur d'en face, boudeuse. Elle ne tenait absolument pas à entendre la suite. Il marcha sur ses pas et caressa sa joue.  
« Ne... Ne me touche pas, Greg. »  
« Lisa, on était saouls, et de ce fait nous n'avons pas pris conscience de ce qu'on faisait. »  
Incompréhension dans les yeux larmoyants de Cuddy.  
« On a mis des préservatifs, évidemment qu'on était conscients ! »  
Il reprit :  
« Je veux dire... Niveau sentiments... Ce soir, on est sobres, je... »  
Lui, Gregory House, connard asocial et misanthrope, parlait de sentiments ? Elle allait sûrement trouver une bouteille de Jack Daniels vide dans les parages... Elle le coupa et termina sa phrase :  
« ... Veux recommencer, pour bien vivre le moment présent. C'est ça ? »  
Il sourit : « Oui. »  
Le matelas était surement plus confortable que le sol... Et ils vérifièrent cette hypothèse une grande partie de la nuit.

6 heures. Le réveil signala brutalement sa présence. Le couple tendrement enlacé dans le lit s'éveilla mais ne réagit pas. La sonnerie hurlait toujours, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour les déloger de leur havre de paix. L'objet qui couinait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes eut raison de leur patience. Cuddy lui asséna un coup de poing vif, mettant un terme à sa plainte. Elle informa son homme qu'elle allait prendre sa douche et programma une sonnerie de rappel lorsqu'elle le vit fermer les yeux.  
Elle releva ses boucles en une queue-de-cheval soutenue nonchalamment par une pince à chignons turquoise. Son jean et son pull revêtis, elle regroupa ses affaires et fourra le tout dans sa valise. Elle enfila des baskets et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte lorsque la voix pâteuse et ensommeillée de House lui parvint :  
« Où tu vas Lisa ? »  
« Chercher le petit-déjeuner. Sois prêt quand je reviens. »  
Elle claqua la porte. Lorsqu'il ne put plus entendre ses pas, il se leva, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Se comporter en être humain responsable, sans tomber dans la guimauve.  
Assis sur la frêle chaise de leur chambre, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes sur le pommeau de sa canne, il fixait la porte. La porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Il entendit un : « Greg viens m'ouvrir ! » et se décida à se lever.  
La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut un plateau remplit à ras-bord. Il laissa passer Cuddy, referma la porte et se posa sur le lit. Il considéra le plateau avant de décréter :  
« C'est hors de question. »  
« De ? »  
« Que tu manges tout ça. T'imagines dans quel état sera Mini-Greg si tu prends des kilos dans les fesses ? »  
« Un petit déjeuner se prend à deux. »  
Elle attrapa deux tasses de café et des biscottes beurrées. House s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place sur le matelas et ne rechigna pas à la vue de la tartine que lui tendait la jeune femme. Ils mangèrent en silence, n'osant pas parler de la nuit précédente, de peur de briser le fragile équilibre qui les liait. Si ils n'abordaient pas le sujet, ils allaient définitivement l'enterrer. Ils oublieraient tout ce qui s'était passé durant leur stage. Était-ce aussi grave qu'ils voulaient le croire ? 5 jours, cela représentait une infime parenthèse de leur vie.

7 heures 30. House sortit les bagages de la chambre et ferma la porte. Dans 1 heure, ils redeviendraient le Dr Lisa Cuddy, endocrinologue et doyenne du Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, où travaille le Dr Gregory House, diagnosticien aussi cynique que brillant.  
Ils partirent vers le quai réservé à la navette, sans rien dire. Le bateau en provenance de New-York libéra le personnel hospitalier qui entamait son service de jour, dont un certain Dr O'Neill, une rose rouge à la main. Il avança droit sur Cuddy, lui tendit la fleur avec un grand sourire. Face aux bribes de paroles gênées de la jeune femme, House prit les devants.  
« Dr O'Neill... Lisa est ma femme. »  
Le psychiatre émit un bruit de surprise et de déception, marmonna des excuses et s'éloigna. House observa sa démarche soudainement mal-assurée. Il se retourna, amusé et constata que Cuddy était déjà partie, la rose toujours dans sa main. Il la suivit, malgré la disparition de son inhabituelle bonne humeur devant l'indifférence de sa compagne... Ou plutôt son ex-compagne ?  
Cuddy posa sa bandoulière sur son épaule et rejoignit le pont. Elle entendit un cri de douleur venant de House et se retourna, prise de panique.  
« Greg ! »  
Il était debout, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.  
« Hé hé... Je t'ai bien eue. Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas m'ignorer bien longtemps. »

_( Lancez la musique ! www deezer com/listen-2677126 )_

Elle lui lança un regard noir, alla s'appuyer contre le garde-fou et laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds. Le bateau quitta l'île. Un vent froid se fit sentir, alors Cuddy extirpa son châle du sac qui gisait au sol. Elle perçut des pas accompagnés d'une canne s'approcher d'elle. House s'installa à sa gauche et tenta de poser sa main sur son épaule mais elle l'écarta d'une petite claque sur les doigts.  
« Pourquoi tu as dit à O'Neill qu'on était mariés ? »  
« Pourquoi tu as gardé sa rose ? »  
« C'était gentil de sa part... Tu es jaloux ? »  
« Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? »  
« Arrête de répondre par des questions ! »  
« C'est toi qui a commencé ! »  
Elle lui tira gentiment la langue.  
« Comment veux-tu que je réagisse, Lisa ? »  
« Je sais pas... »  
Elle fit quelques pas et revient vers lui. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement. Les rayons du soleil levant qui avait du mal à se hisser dans la ciel illuminaient la scène d'une douce lueur orangée, lui donnant une valeur surréaliste. House brisa la courte distance qui les séparait et ils furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
« T'es vraiment con... » lâcha Cuddy en jetant la rose d'O'Neill à la mer. « Je ne veux que toi, et tu le sais. »  
Il lui sourit et la serra contre lui. Ses lèvres attrapèrent les siennes, les caressant longuement du bout de la langue. Il voulait lui prouver à quel point il tenait à elle, en se surpassant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un tantinet essoufflés, il murmura :  
« Je t'aime, Lisa... »

On aurait pu entendre Mick Jagger chanter :

_Have you seen her dressed in blue ?  
See the sky in front of you  
And her face is like a sail  
Speck of white so fair and pale  
Have you seen a lady fairer ?_

**THE END.**

* * *

* raclement de gorge *

Merci infiniment pour les reviews et les encouragements !  
Mot de la fin... ne jamais manger devant son ordi !  
Bisous all ! =D


End file.
